Broken Wings
by InfiniteIceRelease
Summary: What happens in the aftermath of the fight between Sephiroth and Cloud? Who finds the blond when he plummets to Hollow Bastion?


Title: Broken Wings

Title: Broken Wings  
Summary: What happens in the aftermath of the fight between Sephiroth and Cloud? Who finds the blond when he plummets to Hollow Bastion?  
Pairing: Leon/Cloud

His first reaction was to scream in pain when the unknown person touched his bleeding arm. His second was to lash out at them; but they easily pinned him to the soft pliant surface beneath him and he could no longer struggle.  
He didn't have much strength to do so anyway, but the reaction was there. It wasn't something he could stop himself from doing. Years of being alone and fighting to survive taught him as much.

The person holding him grunted in annoyance and he felt a small tug of familiarity in the back of his mind, but he was too tired to think on it. His body was sore and bleeding, not to mention several of his bones were either bruised or broken. His jaw clenched as the memory of how it happened surfaced in his mind.  
Sephiroth. The white-haired man and he had been fighting fiercely. He could remember the boiling anger… the hatred he felt for the other as they lashed out with uncontrolled fury. Both trying to kill the other, but neither succeeding… not completely. But in the end he had won. Cloud had won.

And now… now he was back home in Hollow Bastion. But what disturbed him was that he had no memory of how he had gotten here. He didn't even know who had found him and was now treating his injuries. A vague thought of the boy Sora crossed his mind before he dismissed it.  
Sora was far from here now, he was sure. So then who was holding him to the bed?

"Hold still." The annoyed command caught his attention and he immediately recognized the voice.

His eyes shot open in shock and he stared at the other man hovering over him with a scowl plastered on his face. It was Leon. Formerly Squall Leonheart, but the man refused to be called by his former name. He opened his mouth to shoot of a smart-assed reply, but the brunette hovering over his body clamped a hand over his mouth with narrowed eyes.

"Don't even start a fight with me, Strife." He growled menacingly. "I don't like you any more than you like me, and I didn't want this job."

Cloud shrugged as best as he could under the man's forceful grip, saying with out words 'So then why are you here?' Leon's scowl only seemed to deepen at that.

"Aerith and the others left with the Keyblade wielder. I was asked to remain behind because of your idiocy."

Cloud shoved the other off of him with as much force as he could manage and sat up slowly. He rubbed his shoulders and shot the other man a smirk.

"Doing what they tell you to now?" he murmured teasingly.

He could practically feel the other bristling, but as always, Leon was very good at holding his temper in check. He merely shot the blond a glare that promised death before grabbing roughly for some gauze that rested on a nearby table.

"Sit still." He snapped irritably.

Before Cloud could move away as Leon thought he might, he grabbed the injured swordsman and proceeded to attack his arm with the white sterile bandages. The pain was enormous, but Cloud refused to give the other the satisfaction o seeing him flinch.  
They were almost as hateful towards each other as he and Sephiroth had been. That sent an involuntary shiver though his body and Leon 'hn'ed.

"If you stop moving long enough, I can finish this and leave."

Now he was speaking Cloud's language. The blond swordsman held completely still while the other finished with the bandaging. The next part went by pretty quickly as well; Leon only having to apply some antibacterial liquid to a small part of the man's leg that had become infected.

When he was completely finished he put everything on a lower part of the table and moved to leave. Cloud snorted to himself before turning over in the clean bed and promptly falling asleep.

* * *

Two days later saw that Cloud was well enough to walk for short periods of time, but Leon still refused to let him train. He had said that if the man wanted to kill himself, he could do it when Leon wasn't forced to take care of him.

Cloud had glared and proceeded to flick the other man off, to which Leon only rolled his eyes and walked away. Later that night Leon returned with more bandages and stinging liquid. Cloud absolutely HATED the clear burning fluid, but as always, he refused to mention any weaknesses to his somewhat-rival. If that's what their relationship was.

He wasn't absolutely sure they even had one. Acquaintances? No, they knew each other for a while… friends? Tch. Like hell. His eyes shot open when the cold wetness stung at his healing wound and he jerked his leg back, almost knocking the brunette's head clean off of his shoulders. Leon threw himself backward to avoid the blow, smacking his head soundly on the wooden floor boards of the house.  
He got up quickly, rubbing lightly at his head and glared viciously at the other.

"What the HELL Strife?!" he hissed vehemently.

Cloud only matched the other's angry look with fervour.

"That shit HURTS, Leonhart."

Leon recoiled from the use of his old name as if he'd been physically smacked. Cloud had never said the other man's real name before, so he never actually knew how Leon would respond. This wasn't what he had expected though. Leon grew quiet, not meeting the other's eyes and continued to treat the blonde's wounds.  
He even went so far as to avoid putting unnecessary amounts of the stinging fluid on his leg. A blond eyebrow raised in curiosity. So this was how he got? He watched the other for a moment before looking closer. Leon's eyes were dull, as if he was straining himself doing these small tasks.

He wanted to say something, anything to get rid of the unnerving feeling pulling at the back of his mind. He didn't like the way the other was acting. In fact, he hated it.

"Hey."

Leon refused to look up; finishing what he was doing and proceeding to leave. But Cloud refused to let the man back down so easily and got up. He grabbed Leon's arm and swung the man around. He didn't expect what happened next; nor did he expect to see what he saw.

It made his entire body freeze up and his eyes widened considerably. Leon… no, Squall Fucking Leonheart looked like someone had just killed his lover. He could practically FEEL the sadness and pain coming off of the other in waves before the man pulled back and co-cocked him in the face hard enough to make the blond see large black spots.

His vision swam heavily and just before he passed out he could see the other man's head drop before he left the house entirely. Cloud's world then went black.

* * *

"Shit, you're fucking worse than Aerith!" the blond screamed, jerking his leg back for the third time that day.

Leon formed his patented 'Squall Scowl' before jerking his leg forward again and applying a liberal amount of the stinging stuff onto the large gash.  
It had been several days since Leon had cracked him in the jaw, and his bruise was just now beginning to disappear. Even though he knew the man was sorry for what he did he had never apologized.

Looking at him now though, h could tell that Leon wanted to deck him again. He had gone out earlier against the brunette's 'orders' -he snorted at that- and had promptly sliced his leg open. Apparently, Leon had been right when he said that Cloud didn't have the energy to wield his sword yet.  
Damn gunblade user. Damn lack of energy.

"Ahh, shit!" he cursed violently.

GOD-DAMN ANTIBACTERIAL CRAP!

"Hold still!"

"I'll hold still when my dead body's lying at Hades' feet!" he snarled angrily, pulling back again to escape the burning that Leon so lavished so harshly on him. The brunette seemed to contemplate this for a moment, which made Cloud more than a little nervous. He wouldn't… would he?

"Uh, hey…"

"Hn. Sit still."

This time, Cloud sat still, moving his leg out so the other man could torture him with more of the cold burning hell-oil. What did he do to deserve this? Hadn't he fought for the light? Hadn't he turned away from the darkness to help the keyblader and everyone else?

Why must he be subjugated to such horrific experiences? His mind at the moment, being slightly overdramatic, looked down at the other man's head. Leon looked to be concentrating as much as he could on a particularly nasty-looking area, and he felt an evil grin spread over his face.

Well maybe he wasn't entirely light… as slowly as he could, trying to avoid detection, Cloud snatched the open bottle of the 'hell-oil' was what he liked to call it, and eyed a nice-looking open wound on the brunette's shoulder. He had been training earlier without his shirt on and when he spotted Cloud he had stopped him from cutting off his own leg.

Unfortunately, Leon's shoulder was what had stopped him from slicing off said limb. He supposed he should have been thankful, but right now he only felt devious. He would show Leon EXACTLY how this shit felt on an open wound! And then maybe he wouldn't slop it all over his tender parts anymore!

He tilted the bottle slightly over the dripping mess of ripped flesh, but a strong had caught his arm and he was soon staring into twin pools of stormy grey. Leon looked neutral as he grabbed the bottle and carefully set it back down on the table, further away from the blond who had snatched it.

"Don't even think about it, Strife." He grunted absently before returning to prodding the painful area.

Cloud stared incredulously at the other, wincing when the gunblade wielder pocked especially hard at a sore spot. How the hell did he see that coming? Lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice the other man's small smirk. Stupid swordsman.

* * *

Another few days passed and neither deemed it necessary to pull any other pranks of get under the other's skin. It was just bothersome now. Cloud found that the fun behind it had gone away, and now that the pain was fading with it, he was able to think clearer.

Had he been fighting with Leon because Sephiroth was gone? Was he looking for someone to fill the void that his hated rival had left? He wasn't sure, but Leon had easily fit the bill.

But now, he was noticing several differences between the brunette and Sephiroth that he should have known from the beginning. Leon wasn't a sadist. The gunblade wielder fought on the side of the light, and he helped anyone who needed it; regardless of how much he disliked them.  
He was a lot like Sora, if not as open and talkative. He had no reason to pick a fight with the other, especially now that he was being healed by him. So gradually, they had slowed their bickering and cloud refrained from pushing too many buttons. But things couldn't always be calm, now could they?

"Idiot!" Leon's dangerously low voice lashed out at the blond.

Cloud narrowed his eyes, staring but saying nothing to the other.

"You aren't healed yet! Look at your leg, it's still infected. You still have a couple bruised ribs as well."  
Cloud snorted disdainfully; shrugging off the other's words before walking out of the house with his large weapon strapped to his back. A few moments later, Leon jumped in front of him; an angry look on his face.

"I'm not letting you go anywhere."

The sword on the back of the blond shook slightly as the man it was strapped to chuckled.

"What the hell does it matter? I'm tired of sitting around in that house doing nothing! I'm healed enough to train again, so just get out of my fucking way."

Leon's eyes narrowed dangerously and he took a step forward.

"You AREN'T healed, and you don't even NEED to train. Sephiroth is gone, Strife. Get used to it."

Cloud's jaw clenched painfully. Who the hell did this man think he was? Leon was just as bad as him if not worse! Even when he had been taking care of the blond he had gone out for hours to train and raise his skills!

"Get out of my way." He growled, pushing past the other to continue down to the training area near the old Hollow Bastion Castle.

What Leon said next, however, halted him in his tracks.

"You're pathetic."

He whipped around to glare at the other menacingly.

"What?"

"You heard me. So obsessed with getting stronger that you don't realize it's futile. Your worst enemy is gone, and Sora has almost completely destroyed all others. What are you fighting for now?"

Cloud felt the blood rush to his face as his anger reached a new level. He has no idea what he's talking out! Leon didn't know him at all! He didn't understand that Cloud HAD to do this, or he would go insane from all of the peace and quiet that now reigned everywhere. He couldn't take the silence and calmness like everyone else could. He was USED to struggling, he was USED to fighting for his life almost everyday.  
He never knew when he would be attacked from behind, or where the enemy was next; he only knew he had to be strong. He needed to get stronger so that he could protect people. It was all he could do.

In his rage, he lashed out at a surprised Leon. The brunette barely managed to dodge the broad sword before going on the defensive; blocking the next attack with his gunblade.

"What the hell, Strife?!" he barked angrily, deflecting a fire spell that burned the side of his neck.

"Quit talking like you know me!" he heard the blond snap, before he was forced to dodge the rising swing of the heavy metal blade.  
Leon pushed back with his own attack this time; knocking Cloud back into a stone wall near one of the shops. The blond struggled against him, but Leon had a clearer mind and was able to hold him better than he would have been if Cloud was thinking rationally.

It was also his wound that weakened him too, Leon noted. He turned to stare into angry blue eyes that swirled with an eerie light. Absently, he assumed it was because of the darkness he had lived in for so long.

"You think I don't?" his question was a quiet growl, which sent shivers down the blonde's spine.

He felt a little of his rage slipping because of it. That was… weird. The brunette didn't notice the slight change.

"I know you better than you think I do, because… you're like me." The words came out before he could stop them, and Cloud narrowed his eyes.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Leon snorted quietly, continuing to pin the other to the wall. He noticed that Cloud's struggling was beginning to lax and he inwardly sighed. He didn't know how much longer he could hold the other to the wall.

"You think you were the only one with a rival? Or maybe… the only one with no purpose in life but to protect?"

Cloud froze as the words left the brunette's mouth and his eyes widened considerably. What the…? Leon merely continued speaking.

"That's why I refuse to be called by my name anymore. I trained and fought until I couldn't anymore. And then I would continue to push myself. But you know what? It wasn't enough to save everyone when they needed it."

Cloud watched Leon's facial expression change to the horrible sadness he had seen when he called the other man by his name that one day. The normally vibrant color of his stormy silver eyes dulled to a chalky grey, and cloud felt that horrible feeling in the back of his mind again.  
The feeling that he didn't want Leon to look this way, that it was wrong for the other man to look this way.

"This world disappeared, and I couldn't do anything to stop it. For all that I had pushed myself; it was as if I hadn't trained at all. Then when Sora came in and restored everything, my uselessness felt complete."

Cloud watched Leon's eyes darken further, and he swore that if Leon didn't have as much self-control as he did, that the brunette would have cried just then.

"My rival is myself…." He murmured quietly. "And I can't kill myself."

Cloud's anger drained then. He really was like him. He knew for a fact that Leon had never told anyone about this by the way he pushed off of the blond and walked away wearily.

The swordsman decided no one needed to know. But… why did he continue like this? Why be so closed off from everyone? Cloud strife knew why he was; it was because he grew up that way. He had never had anyone. But Leon… he had friends and people that cared about him.  
Everything was back, and they didn't blame him, that much he knew. Why couldn't he open up to someone? It was so confusing that Cloud found himself following the other without realizing it. He had to know.

When he opened the door to the house silently, he saw the black-clad gunman sitting on the bed that Cloud had been occupying for the past several days. One hand clutched the bridge of his nose while the other hung limply between his knees. He sat hunched over the side of the bed as if he'd just been defeated.

"Hey…"

He didn't move. Cloud tried again.

"Leon."

When the other looked up at him with a hint of annoyance in his features, he scowled darkly. 'Oh no you don't.'

"Don't brush everything you just said off. You're going to talk to me."

He inwardly grinned when the look of annoyance quickly changed to that of surprise. What exactly was the blond planning?

* * *

Cloud's body shifted slightly as he sat himself down in front of the brunette. Leon looked down at him, unable to really say anything. What exactly was Cloud talking about? There wasn't anything more to discuss. He had said what he needed to, to stop the blond idiot from injuring himself; even if it was something he had never wanted to reveal to anyone.

Though he had to admit, it wasn't all that hard to talk to Cloud. They were very similar, and the blond was cute-wait, what? His eyes widened at his startling thought. When did cloud Strife become… cute?  
The swordsman ran a hand through his hair as he tried to think of a way to start the conversation. Unlike Leon, Cloud Strife was quick to realize certain things and analyze them fully. He was infatuated with Squall Leonheart.

The little things like a quick heartbeat when the other was around and a tightening in the pants when they fought or argued proved that. Also, he was concerned for the other man more then he should have been. Especially since his little revelation. Cloud's rage was never something to easily dispel.  
Ok, so he'd try this.

"You want to let something out?" he murmured; earning him an eyebrow quirk and an incredulous look.

Maybe not… okay…

"You shouldn't hold things in you know. People can't help you if you do."

A snort of sarcastic laughter. Shit this man was tight with his thoughts. He mock-glared at the other and sighed. Leon watched him with a detached sort of interest until Cloud jerked him forward for a bruising kiss. To say that Leon was startled was an understatement, and Cloud felt quite similar for that brief moment, before deciding to use it to his advantage.

Before Leon had time to pull back and beat him senseless, his tongue came up to lick at the man's lower lip softly, before forcing itself way in and tasting the gunblader. Leon's whole body was rigid with uncertainty.  
What the hell was Cloud doing? No, what the hell was HE doing?! He shoved the other man off of him, watching a thin trail of saliva connect their lips before falling away. He stared at the blond as if he had grown another head, but Cloud only smiled awkwardly.

"Well, that was unexpected." He said quietly.

Leon almost bit off his tongue in his attempt to refrain from hitting the injured swordsman. Was that really all he had to say? What was that all about?! Everything was so confusing that Leon thought for a moment that he may have lost his mind. Cloud watched all of the strange looks that passed over the brunette's face and wondered if he looked the same.

He really hadn't planned on doing that, but fuck… he tasted good. He already knew he wanted to do that again, but convincing the other to let him without tearing off his head was another matter.  
He liked his head on his shoulders. He watched Leon stand and make his way to the door before sighing to himself. What did he get himself into?

* * *

A week went by without either speaking to each other. Sora had brought everyone back and had been happy to see Cloud well again; before everyone found out that what they had fixed just went awry.

So yet again everyone left with Sora, except for Leon and Cloud. The boy keyblader had adamantly refused to take them, saying that Cloud's infection would get worse where they were going and that Leon needed to help Cloud.

Leon's protests were cut off abruptly when the teen's pouting had cut off any angry rants. He just couldn't get angry at his friend, and he knew that Sora was really worried about the blond idiot. So, as reluctant as he was, he had agreed to stay behind and watch the moron so he wouldn't get hurt again.  
Oh, he was beginning to think that it couldn't get any worse than this. He was not only annoyed with the other man, he was slightly scared of him. He still didn't know what to make of the kiss, or how he had… liked it.

He was pretty sure that he didn't like men. He was also quite sure that he loathed the blond. But don't they say that there's a thin line between love and hate? Cloud probably realized that, if he wasn't screwing around with Leon's head.  
Which was another worry for him. Was Cloud playing with him, or did he actually like him? He did NOT want to be a toy for someone to play with. He'd been used enough in his life. His left hand came up to pinch the bridge of his nose.

He was thinking too much.  
A while later he heard the click of a door opening and heard cloud's exasperated sigh. He could feel his own welling up, but he refrained from making any noise. Maybe if he kept quiet long enough, the blond would go away.

"Hey."

Or not. He looked up, scowl firmly in place.

"What?"

The uncertainty in the blue eyes stopped him from saying anything scathing. Cloud moved to stand a few feet in front of him, then seemed to think better of it and went over to the bed and sat down. They stayed like that in silence before cloud looked up and pointed to his leg.

"I think it's getting worse…" he mumbled.

A dark brown eyebrow rose at that, but he said nothing. If Cloud wanted to beat around the bush, he wasn't going to bother with it. When Leon reached for the black bag beneath the table, however, cloud's hand shot out and grabbed his arm.

"Don't use that stinging shit, though."

He rolled his eyes and pulled the stuff out of the bag.

"I can't heal you without it. Quit whining."

"I'm not whining."

"Hn."

Cloud gritted his teeth against a biting remark. This man was extremely infuriating, but if he wanted to say what he came here to say, he needed to calm down. The brunette wasn't going to take it nicely if he flew off the handle.  
A few drops of the burning liquid hissed on contact and cloud bit his lip hard enough to draw blood. Who knew that shit was worse than taking a hit from Sephiroth? He could feel Leon apologetically brush a cloth over the burn, easing it slightly. He felt his heartbeat speed up a little. He had to say it…

"Leon…"

Said man froze when Cloud called his name. They barely ever said each other's name unless they were fighting or extremely angry, which the brunette knew wasn't the case. The sound was slightly husky.

"Hn."

'Okay, so he isn't ignoring me…' Cloud thought, a little relieved. When Leon didn't receive a response, he looked up and was forced to hold his breath for a moment. Cloud was chewing on his lip and he looked deep in thought. He looked slightly… vulnerable like that. It was hot.  
He mentally smacked himself. 'Tch I need to get him out of my head.'

"I…"

He looked up again and caught blue eyes staring into his own.

"I want you."

This time Leon struggled to breathe as he choked on mouthfuls of air. What?! Where the HELL did that come from?! But Cloud wasn't about to back down now that he started, and Leon fell backwards as the blond leaned forward and placed his hands on either side of the gunblade wielder.

"Where did that come from, Strife?" he managed to get out, breathing heavily.

His body continued to move backward until he felt himself slipping off of the bed. He braced himself for the fall, but none came. Strong warm arms wrapped around his mid-section; pulling him up and back onto the bed.  
He was still in Cloud's arms when he opened his eyes, and he felt his body instantly react to the closeness. Those blue eyes…

"Don't fuck with me Cloud…" he murmured in a hushed voice, hoping he sounded threatening.

"Hmm." The man leaning over him smirked, pressing his lips into a soft collarbone before licking it lightly.

"If you mean, am I messing with your mind, no. But as for the other type of fuck…" he purred against Leon's neck, causing the brunette to moan involuntarily.

"Gladly."

Leon's eyes rolled into the back of his head when he felt strong fingers rub against the bulge in his pants that he hadn't realized he had. This was too much… he didn't know if he could take this.

"Cloud..." he tried, but the other man cut him off with a swift kiss.

"I can't be the only one feeling these things." He heard the blond mutter.

'He isn't…' he thought to himself in a defeated manner. But could it really be as bad as he thought? It had been so long since… her. He didn't know if he could take losing anyone ever again, but when he raised his eye to lock with the others, he realized that Cloud wasn't playing with his mind.  
There was something in that gaze that melted his icy barriers, and he let out a soft moan, capturing Cloud's lips in a soft sensual kiss. Both men knew hey wanted this now. Even if they were slightly unsure about how to do it, they didn't care.

They needed it. Leon's buckles and Griever made a light tinkling noise as they dusted the floor; it was the first time in a long time that Squall had ever removed the chain around his neck.  
Cloud realized the significance of it and smiled at his soon-to-be lover. His clothes were much easier to remove; having help from the brunette in the process. Once their clothes were shed, calloused hands began to explore each other intimately.

"Cloud…" the soft almost-whimper forced blue eyes to focus on the hard need pressing into his hip.

He chuckled lightly and ran his hands lightly down the other's chest, flicking a nipple carefully and eliciting a sharp gasp from the man underneath him. He loved the sounds Leon was making. Staying one hand at the sensitive nub, his other trailed down slowly to encircle the hard mass of flesh.  
He gave an experimental stroke. Leon's eyes widened considerably and he bit his lip to hold back a loud groan. Cloud smirked, tugging a little harder this time; Leon cried out against the blonde's lips when Cloud dove in to capture his tongue in a swift battle.

"Please…" Squall's soft murmur halted his advances.

"Please what?" he purred against the brunette's cheek.

Leon's hand came up to grab Cloud's own pulsing member in a tight grip.

"I want you in me."

The way he spoke with a fierce need had Cloud groaning and shifting himself just right; their erections rubbing against each other roughly. Both men cried out from the awaited sensation. It really had been too long, for both of them.  
Cloud reached up to coat his own fingers thickly with his saliva, and he quickly placed one at the other man's opening, pushing in carefully as Leon tensed up beneath him.

"This will hurt a little…" he murmured softly.

He figured he had been the only one to experiment with male on male sex; and he was right. Leon's blush of inexperience made him want the man even more. So this would be his first time with another man huh?  
He felt himself shudder at the implications. Leon would be extremely tight… and he was right. The second finger was a little harder to push in, and the brunette winced slightly. It was painful, but it wasn't something he couldn't handle. He wanted this. He would deal with the inevitable pain of he could only reach the pleasure afterwards… and he knew he would.

Cloud smiled against his neck as he placed soft kisses along the pulsing vein in Leon's throat. The ma under him squirmed around slightly, trying to get used to the sensation of now three fingers in an area he had never expected anything to enter. He stroked Cloud's own erection languidly and the blond growled.

"If you want me to get off all over you, keep it up."

Leon let out a soft snort of laughter, which turned into a groan when the fingers were removed.

"Relax. I'll be careful."

"Don't coddle me."

Cloud chuckled and leaned up to kiss the other. "Right."

Positioning himself at the other's entrance, cloud pushed in slowly. Fuck… Leon was extremely tight against his heated erection, almost making him come right then. He forced the sensation back as he continued to enter slowly. He didn't want to tear Leon's inner muscles with a sudden thrust.  
But Leon was slowly growing impatient and the pain was building considerably. He growled lightly before grabbing the back of the swordsman's hips and pulling him forward, sheathing him completely within Leon's tight passage.

His grunt of pain was drowned out by Cloud's cry of pleasure. Oh, he was fucking tight! He fought with himself to not move and let Leon adjust to the feeling. When he felt the brunette shift against him moments later, he pulled out softly until only the tips was still inside of him, and thrust back in.  
Leon cried out loudly when Cloud's cock brushed against his prostate heavily. He could barely focus. The feeling was overwhelming and he found that he had to grip the blonde's shoulders as an anchor to this world.  
He was softly losing it.

"Please…"

Cloud looked up at the soft request and nodded. He pulled out once again, this time faster, and thrust in harder. Leon's cry echoed off of the walls of the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee building, but no one was around to hear and neither of the men inside cared if they did anyway.  
They were caught up in the moment, extreme pleasure mixing with pent-up feelings that both had thought were long lost. Cloud's thrusts steadily grew harsher and more erratic as Leon's muscles tightened around him.

They were both so close already that it was almost painful. A calloused hand wrapped around the brunette's leaking erection and cloud stroked it in time with his thrusts. Leon's cries became louder at the double sensation before he suddenly clamped down on the swordsman's shaft tightly; his climax rushing over his shaking body.

"Cloud!"

Blue eyes widened as the pressure on his sensitive organ increased and he growled loudly into Leon's inviting mouth. His hot seed spilling into the gunblader's tight passage and leaking out onto the rumpled bed sheets.

Leon's own sticky fluid coating both of their stomachs, Cloud collapsed onto Leon's heated body. Sweated trickled off of them in little rivulets. Faintly, Leon realized that this would be a better way to train than what he had previously been doing, if cloud allowed it to continue.  
Would he? He thought distractedly. The blond lay atop him, breathing even out slightly and eyes closed. When he shifted to get more comfortable, cloud's eyes opened groggily and he shifted so that he wasn't lying on top of the other man. He murmured out a soft apology.

"What does this mean?"

Leon's quiet question forced the blond to open his eyes once again and eye the other with slight irritation.

"We just had sex and you want to know where we stand?" he snorted incredulously.

Leon's eyes narrowed and he gave the blond a reproachful look.

"Sex doesn't always mean anything." He retorted.

Blue eyes rolled and cloud pushed himself up so he was leaning over the brunette, eyeing him with a funny expression.

"Do you always have to argue with me about everything?"

Leon smirked and shoved the swordsman playfully.

"Only when I know I'm right."

Blond eyebrows rose dramatically.

"Only when your… what the hell?! I'M the one who's right! I fucked you because I want to be with you, and you're…" he watched as Leon broke out in silent laughter. He snorted derisively. "Insufferable."

Leon looked at him for a moment before chuckling again.

"Insufferable? Aerith is getting to you Cloud."

Cloud grunted, allowing his body to fall back onto the bed and closed his eyes.

"Go to sleep."

"Hn."

Morning found two naked men lying over one another with a very shocked Keyblade wielder and friends. Yuffie promptly fell over from a nosebleed.  
Groggy blue eyes opened and a cheesy grin flitted over the blonde's face.

"Morning."


End file.
